


Stars In His Eyes

by RosieRivendell



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Lots of crying?, M/M, Smut, Techienician, dear god i love this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRivendell/pseuds/RosieRivendell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is so alone, he cries himself to sleep. A new addition to the Finaliser's technician crew could change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, after years of lurking on others! (and I've chosen such a obscure pairing, why?) Please enjoy sad, awkward men having soft moments, and eventually some sexy ones too.  
> Apologies for any errors and please point them out to me.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://rosierivendell.tumblr.com/)

Matt is big. Large. Overgrown. His size leads to clumsiness. Walking across the cafeteria of the _Finalizer_ is accompanied by a distinct feeling of anxiousness. Too many obstacles to trip over in his clunky work boots; legs of chairs, and other people’s feet. He tries to wait until near the end of lunch break to collect his food – less people around minimises the risk of falling. Or if he does make an idiot of himself and spill his food everywhere and sprawl his too big body on the dirty vinyl floor, at least less people will be there to watch.

He wishes he was smaller, and more delicate, and much less noticeable. He wishes he could shrink his prominent nose and ears, dull his shock of curly yellow hair, and grow shorter and narrower. He wishes he could fade into the background, be just another face in the crowd of workers aboard the craft. He wishes he was elegant in his movement, like everyone else who can seemingly walk across a crowded room without fear of embarrassment. His hands are the exception; he can manipulate wiring, carefully place screws and bolts into position, cautiously weld fine metal cables together. But his feet… Matt despairs.

He always feels abnormal. His appearance, his ungainliness, and his tendency to anger quickly means that most people stay away. Matt tries to keep himself busy. He works long hours, always volunteering for extra jobs, goes to the gym everyday, reads holobooks. If he keeps himself busy he can stave away the dark, nagging thoughts tugging on the back of his mind that nobody, nobody on board of this craft of tens of thousands, wants to be his friend.

Sometimes the thoughts get too much, on the days when he works far in the depths of the ship where nobody else goes, on the days where he doesn’t speak to anyone. It aches, the loneliness, like a great weight pushing down on his chest, and constricting tight across his forehead. It’s these days that he is almost glad he is alone in his quarters, crying quietly into the darkness, as audible sob or two escapes his lips.

**

A slave from the Outer Rim arrives. A technician, like Matt, but a computer technician. Matt spends more of his time on the end of a wrench than staring at a screen, or tapping away at a keyboard. The newcomer is sourced from a recent invasion of a planet. Technical skills are always in short supply, and any conquered planets are often exploited for their resources.

Matt’s supervisor had briefly presented the newcomer to the technicians at the beginning of their shift. The slave – former slave, that is – curls in on himself when gazes are drawn to him. Like Matt, he does not seem to like attention. Of course, Matt’s supervisor doesn’t tell everyone he was a slave, that fact is evident to the world from the tattoo scratched haphazardly across his forehead, and the much larger inked on his neck.

Matt doesn’t initially take much notice of the small, timid man across the room, hiding behind his lank ginger hair, sleeves drawn down childishly over his hands. Not until Matt’s supervisor tasks him with showing the man around the sector and to his quarters, probably because no one else could be bothered, and Matt views him up close.

 _Stars_ , Matt thinks. _What the hell happened to his eyes?_ The man blinks dolefully up at him. They are not human eyes, that is for certain. They’re slightly too big for his face, and a startling blue colour. They’re red rimmed too, like when Matt has been crying, but despite the man’s sad expression, the irritation is not from crying. They’re mech eyes. The pupils dilate and contract with a soft click. Matt feels a pang of pity for the man - he doubts his original eyes were taken wilfully.

Matt tears his own gaze away, tries to stop staring back at the unnerving eyes. The tech staffroom is empty by now; the others have been tasked to their work for the day.

‘I’m Matt’, he says softly, in an attempt not to scare the man in front of him.

It takes a moment for the former slave to answer. ‘I’m- I – I mean… I don’t…’ he looks down at his hands, and manages to hunch his shoulders in further on himself. ‘Techie, they just call me Techie, where I was… Where I came from.’

‘Techie.’ Matt gives him a small smile, and Techie responds in kind, almost. ‘I’m to see you to your quarters, and to help you settle in.’

The supervisor hasn’t actually tasked him with that particular job, the extent of her direction being to see Techie to his quarters and any necessary areas on the ship, give him his roster, and then leave him to his own accord. But Matt feels a duty to help this painfully shy man, and give him a start to a better life here than he had at whatever godforsaken planet he was enslaved on.

‘I’ve been given your roster, you’ll be working mainly in area 3 and the lower decks of area 9, 0700 to 1700 each day, it’s a four on, one day off cycle. It’s strange at first, but you’ll get used to it.’ He hands Techie the piece of paper with his shifts on it. ‘I’ll show you to the cafeteria, and then to your quarters’. Matt feels it’s the most he’s said to anyone in days.

Techie nods, ‘Y-Yes, thank you, that’s… that sounds good.’ Matt can pick up a slight accent, one he hasn’t heard before.

Matt shows Techie the cafeteria, tells him the meals times. He shows him the recreational areas, the gym, and finally to his quarters. Matt tries not to walk to fast, to control the stride of his long legs to suit the smaller man.

Techie is quiet almost the whole time, looking around carefully, his eyes making slight whirring sounds as he takes in the vast size of the ship. Matt notices he stands quite close to him, almost using him as a shield, unconsciously drawing near to hide behind him when they passed by anyone else. It’s the first time in ages Matt has felt satisfied with his bulk.

‘You’re room 77190. It’s not far from mine, I’m 77181, just down there if you need…’ Matt trails off. ‘…if you need anything,’ he finishes weakly, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. He feels an overwhelming desire to reach out and touch the smaller man, to comfort him, tell him everything will be alright, that he’ll be safe here, that Matt will look out for him.

Matt tries to shake off the feeling. ‘Have you been given your swipe card? To get into your room?’

Techie nods, and pulls the card from the pocket of his newly issued jumpsuit. Matt notices that his suit is slightly too big, it’s been rolled at the sleeve and the ankle. The opposite to Matt, who’s suit is too small, doesn’t quite cover his wrists and the buttons strain across his chest.

Techie holds the card to the door, and the small light on the panel flashes green. The door clicks open. Techie stands in the doorway, and hesitates to step inside.

‘Will you come in?’ he asks. Matt falters. He’s never been inside someone else’s quarters before, not like the other crew members who often foray into each other’s rooms for company and sometimes for... well, other things. Matt blushes slightly at the thought. He follows Techie inside.

Despite the room being identical to Matt’s, except for his few personal items, it feels totally alien. Techie is looking around, opens the closet in which 5 other identical jumpsuits are neatly hanging, opens the door to the refresher and inspects inside, and after his quick investigation of the room, sits down on the edge of the single bed. Matt stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, feeling as though he is intruding.

Matt feels a need to break the silence. ‘There’s a shoppe up on level 3, if you want to buy any personal stuff. Or when we get land leave, you can buy stuff then too.’

Silence.

‘Look, I’ll leave you to settle in, you’re not working until 0700 tomorrow anyway so you’ve got plenty of time to… get yourself sorted. I should get back to work anyway…’ Matt feels like he can’t articulate himself properly. Everything he says sounds stupid. He turns to leave.

‘What time will you have lunch?’ Techie says quickly, standing up. Matt turns.

‘Um. About 1400. I like to eat later.’ He doesn’t explain why. ‘You’re welcome to – would you like to join me?’

‘I would like that.’ Techie gives a small smile, nodding up at him. ‘Thank you for showing me around, Matt.’

Matt can feel a squeeze in his chest when Techie says his name in that funny accent of his.

‘You’ll let me know if you need anything?’ he asks.

Techie nods in response.

‘I’ll see you in a few hours then.’

‘1400.’ Techie replies.

Matt leaves, shutting the durasteel door as quietly as he can. He stands outside Techie’s room, leans against the wall, and takes a few deep breaths to pull himself together. He is pleased no other personnel are around to see him.

The prospect of having someone to sit with at lunch is immense. He’s always sat near the other technicians, but never near enough to join in their conversations. But Techie wants to sit with him at lunch, and eat together. He had said he would like that. He can still hear his words ring in his head.

His friend, Techie. He likes the way that sounds in his head. He sighs, he shouldn’t get his hopes up too high. Techie will soon realise all of Matt’s flaws, then he’ll probably want to stay away just like everyone else.

Still, the anticipation of Techie’s company at lunch keeps Matt’s heart rate slightly elevated over the next few hours, especially when he thinks about the sincerity in those deep blue mech eyes, and the way Techie had smiled at him. The hours pass slowly.

**

1355\. Matt is already at the cafeteria, although he can’t see Techie anywhere. He sits at an unoccupied table. He can feel the cheap plastic back of the chair strain slightly under his weight. He is keeping his eyes trained on the entrance, waiting for Techie to arrive. His pulse thuds in his ears.

1415\. Techie still hasn’t arrived. Matt’s hands are curled into tight fists under the table, nails digging hard into his palms. He’s angry, so angry, but not at Techie. At himself. Why did he let himself get his hopes up? Why would he ever think someone would want to spend time with him? His anger starts to ebb away, and is replaced by shame. His eyes start to sting, and he blinks, trying not to cry in front of everyone.

1420\. Matt leaves the cafeteria. He is not hungry anymore, not in the slightest. He can’t go back to work in this state, he’s not even sure he won’t start crying any minute now, or hit someone, or throw himself out an airlock. He goes to return to his quarters, but on the way he has to walk past Techie’s room, 77190. He stops outside Techie’s door. Maybe he forgot where to go? Or what time they were meeting? He presses his ear to the door. He can faintly hear something… a noise. Is that…? Is that crying? Before he can overthink, he knocks softly on the door. He can hear the noise stop suddenly, footsteps, the door handle, then-

Techie stands in the doorway. His hair is mused, and despite his already red rimmed eyes, his blotchy face indicates to Matt that he has been crying. His hands are shaking.

‘Matt! Oh Matt, I’m sorry, I lost track of time, I didn’t realise, I just…’ he covers his face with his hands, and the crying noise starts again. Matt moves inside, shutting the door quickly.

‘Techie,’ Matt says soothingly. All traces of anger are gone. He wants to reach out and comfort the crying man, but he’s never comforted anyone before, he wouldn’t know how. ‘What’s wrong? Why are you upset?’

Techie shakes his head, his face still hidden. ‘I don’t know, I’m sorry Matt, I’m s-so sorry.’

Matt takes in the surroundings. The mattress is no longer on the metal bed frame, instead it’s been moved to the floor next to it, the neatly made sheets and all the spare blankets and pillows from the closet have been unfolded and messily strewn across the mattress to make a sort of nest. He can see a place in the bed where Techie’s small body would have laying, curled up on it’s side by the look of the twisted blankets.

‘What happened to the bed?’ he asks Techie, suddenly distracted.

Techie pulls his hands away from his face. Matt could see that there were no tears on his pale cheeks. His tear ducts must have been affected by his mech eyes.

‘I’ve never slept in a bed.’ He hiccups. ‘I p-prefer it this way.’

Matt goes into the refresher and fills the cup from the counter with water, comes back into the bedroom, and hands it to Techie. In his experience, drinking something always helps him stop crying and calm down. Maybe it will work for Techie too. Techie takes a small sip, and sits down on the edge of the mattress, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Matt sits down next to him, tucking his knees up, but makes sure he is far enough away that they are not touching. He knows that physical contact can be comforting for some people, he’s read about it, and seen others do it, but he’s not sure about doing it himself. Maybe just being close would be enough.

‘Matt, I’m so sorry about lunch. I just got so overwhelmed, everything is so new… I felt like I couldn’t leave and I just c-couldn’t stop crying.’

‘It’s okay, Techie. I was just worried about you. I thought maybe… I thought you didn’t like me. And it’s okay if you don’t,’ he adds quickly. ‘You don’t have to be nice for my sake,’ he mumbles.

‘No, no!’ Techie protests. ‘I do Matt, I – I do like you.’

Matt could feel the flush rise from his chest up his neck, and he wills it to go away.

‘Matt, can you – can you do something for me?’

‘Yes,’ Matt says quickly. ‘Anything.’

Techie shifts closer, their thighs almost touch. ‘Can you - hold me?’

Matt can feel his heart break. He’s never _held_ someone before. What if he does it wrong? Is there a wrong way to hold someone? He raises his arm and places it around Techie’s slight shoulders. Techie leans in towards Matt in response, and shifts closer. The length of their thighs are definitely touching now. Techie leans his head against Matt’s chest, and exhales deeply.

Matt’s mind is running a million klicks an hour. Techie’s hair is soft against his chin, he can feel the warm exhale of breath on the open neck of his jumpsuit, Techie’s shoulders bony under his hand and digging into his ribs. He imagines Techie can probably hear his heart rate thumping hard and fast against his chest, and he tries to take deep breaths to control it.

Once Techie stops shuddering, and his breathing is no longer hitched, he pulls away from Matt’s body. Matt immediately drops his arm. Techie rubs his eyes for a long moment, and smiles at Matt.

‘Thank you’ he says. He thinks for a moment. ‘You must be hungry; you’ve been working all morning. Is it too late to have lunch?’

Matt is already late back at work, but he scarcely cares. ‘No, no, not at all. No, it’s not too late.’

He stands and helps Techie up, extending his hand which envelopes Techie’s much smaller one. Matt drops his hand as soon as Techie is standing.

His supervisor will probably yell at him when he finally makes it back to his post, but he couldn’t care less. As the two leave Techie’s quarters heading for the cafeteria, Matt realises that, for the first time in a long while, he can't feel the dull ache of loneliness in his chest anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so sure about this but let's just roll with it. I love y'all and I love them. Also, rating has gone up cause' we getting a lil smutty-er.

Techie is thriving in his new home. His work is meaningful and rewarding. He is good at it too, able to overcome challenging situations. Not that he finds them challenging. His supervisor is impressed; she gives him a raise after only two weeks on the _Finaliser._

The concept of wages, however, is foreign to Techie. Having never been reimbursed for his work before, he is mystified when his first pay check comes in.

 

‘What do you mean you’ve never been paid before?’ Matt is incredulous. They’re in Techie’s room again, Techie is sitting at the table twisting some loose wiring together, making shapes. Matt stands.

 

‘I think you’ll find that’s what a slave is.’ Techie counters, eyes on the copper in his hand. It’s the first time Techie has verbally acknowledged his past situation.

 

‘Sorry’, Matt ducks his head. ‘I mean, no wonder you looked so blank when I suggested you buy some personal stuff for your room…’

 

**

 

Another good thing about Techie’s new life aboard the _Finaliser_ is the medical attention he can receive for his eyes. He’s been given eye drops to use once a day, to help with the irritation. He’s not particularly good at putting them in, however, and requires Matt’s assistance.

 

It’s quite an intimate experience. Techie lies back on his mattress, and Matt kneels on the floor beside him, leaning over Techie. His glasses always slip slightly down his nose. One of his hands on the bottle of drops, the other on Techie’s forehead. He tells himself it’s there to hold Techie still, but his grasp is too light, and really it’s more of a caress than a hold, an excuse to touch Techie’s ever so soft hair. Techie never moves an inch anyway.

 

Matt can feel Techie’s exhales on his face, his hair smelling of standard issue shampoo, because he still hasn’t spent a cent of his credits, and can hear the whirl and click of his eyes.

 

As soon as the drops are in, Matt sits back. He doesn’t want to frighten Techie. Matt knows in his heart of hearts that the lines of friendship and something more are blurred with Techie. He doesn’t know if Techie feels the same, and if he doesn’t, it would break Matt’s heart if they could no longer be friends because of it. That’s why Matt always refrains from unnecessary contact, he can’t drop any hints of his true inclinations towards Techie.

 

They eat lunch together almost everyday, unless one of them is particularly busy with a job. Techie has never been late again.

 

**

 

The first time they kiss is in Techie’s room. Matt had just come back from the gym, dripping with sweat, his glasses sliding down his nose. He was just going to drop by Techie’s room to tell him that he was finished for the day, if he wanted to hang out. Techie had given Matt his own swipe card now, a moment Matt had stored away in his mind as a precious memory, the thought of a _friend, his friend_ entrusting him with something that important. Although Techie had been very flippant about it, _‘I’ll probably lose mine soon anyway, so you’d better have one just in case.’_

 

Matt stumbles through the door, hair sticking up at all angles, face still blotchy pink from exertion, and black singlet drenched with sweat.

 

Techie is sitting on the mattress, back against the wall, reading a holobook. His jumpsuit is half off, the sleeves tied around his waist, and he is wearing his favourite yellow shirt. Obviously something about Matt’s sweaty appearance really did it for Techie, or maybe he just liked Matt in leggings, because as soon as Matt had shut the door, and turned around to say hello, Techie was off the floor, standing in front of him. Very close, in fact.

 

Matt hadn’t even known Techie liked men, like Matt does. But he soon found that out when Techie had stepped so close to Matt that he could feel the heat from his small body, and raised himself to full height so that their lips were just about –

 

Matt can hardly believe it is happening until it is, and Techie’s lips are on him. Neither of them have done this before, and it’s a little awkward, that first kiss. Matt’s nose digs into Techie’s cheek until he turns his face a little more, Techie’s neck is arched back quite far to reach up to Matt until Matt bends his knees just slightly. They’re both a little breathless when they pull back, lips damp and pink.

 

‘I didn’t know.’ Matt blurts out. ‘That you- that you liked me like _this.’_

 

‘Of course I do.’ says Techie. ‘Mattie, you’re beautiful.’

 

He feels his throat tighten at Techie’s words. Him? Beautiful? Matt has never been called beautiful before. Ugly, yes. Big ears, big nose, four-eyes, all the things the kids used to tease him about back at his home planet.  Maybe Techie’s eyes can’t see like other people’s…

 

‘You- you’re wrong,’ mumbles Matt. ‘I’m far from it.’

 

‘You’re the most beautiful thing in the galaxy, Matt, if only you’d see it.’

 

Techie reaches for him again, his hands go to the small of Matt’s back, where the curve of his spine is slicked with sweat, and they twist in the damp black material. Their lips come back together for another kiss, this one decidedly more heated. Matt doesn’t know where to put his hands, so he settles on Techie’s slim shoulders, the first place he ever touched him.

 

Like the rest of him, Techie’s lips are so _soft,_ Matt can’t help but deepen the kiss, and pull him closer, until-

 

Techie whimpers.

 

Matt pulls away instantly. Has he hurt him? Oh god, he’ll never forgive himself if he’s hurt him…

 

But Techie is smiling up at him with pink, slightly swollen lips, and Matt realises maybe it wasn’t a whimper of pain, maybe it was… _Oh. OH._

 

Techie leans in again, and presses his lips to Matt’s throat. Techie’s tongue darts from between his lips to ever so slightly brush his skin, and taste Matt.

 

Matt is acutely aware of the press of Techie’s slight body against him, can feel his warmth through layers of clothes. Matt tries to keep a little distance between them, doesn’t want Techie to feel that he is already starting to harden, his leggings not doing any favours to shield him. God it’s just a kiss and Matt is already out of control of his body, Techie will probably think he’s such a freak…

 

Matt can feel his blush rise. His sweat is starting to cool, and soon he’ll start to smell. He really should get in the shower before this goes any further, but he doesn’t for the life of him want to stop. He can feel heat start to coil low in his belly and shoot down to his fingers and toes. Maybe it will need to be a cold shower.

 

‘Techie,’ he breathes. ‘Techie, I should – I should go. Have a shower. I need to-’ Techie has pulled the neck of Matt’s shirt aside so he can run his tongue along Matt’s collarbone. _God_ Matt thinks, he never knew Techie could be so _obscene._ Matt is struggling to form coherent thoughts and words, and it is his turn to let out a gasp.

 

Techie pulls away, though his fingers are still on the neck of Matt’s shirt. He looks positively angelic, despite his actions. He is flushed, his eyes shining, and his lips pink.

 

‘Okay,’ he says. ‘You’ll come back though, after your shower?’

 

‘Yes,’ nods Matt. ‘Yes, of course.’

 

He leans in to press a kiss again to Techie’s lips, and quickly slips from the room, pulling his top down in an attempt to hide himself from Techie.

 

Down the corridor, in his own room, Matt strips his top and leggings off on automatic, and turns to examine his face in the refresher mirror. He doesn’t look any different, same big nose, pale long face, littered with dark moles. He feels different though, he’s just had his _first kiss._ Somebody wanted to _kiss_ him. To _lick_ his _skin._ Matt flushes again at the thought. He runs his tongue over his lips, savouring the taste of Techie.

 

He doesn’t really want to wash away any traces of Techie from his skin, but he forces himself in the shower anyway, because he is starting to smell a bit ripe. He washes his hair, under his arms, between his legs. He scrubs the skin on his back, and forearms and legs, and tries to ignore the throb of his cock in the warm water. He turns the water up hotter to try to distract himself. He shouldn’t think about Techie in that way. Techie mightn’t want him like that yet, he might never, perhaps he isn’t interested in sex.

 

At any rate, he is sure Techie isn’t alone in his room trying desperately not to touch himself to the thought of Matt pliant and keening in his arms… But that _noise_ Techie had made, Matt wants to hear him make more noises like that… Matt turns the hot tap off all the way and let’s the cold water jolt him from his thoughts. He gasps and shivers as the cold water pummels his skin.

 

He redresses as quickly as he can, and hurries back to Techie’s room. His hair is cold and wet, dripping down his neck, his glasses slightly askew. Before Techie can jump on him again, Matt insists on dinner.

 

‘I’m starving. They’ll stop serving in the next half hour or so. We should go.’

 

Techie looks slightly disappointed. Matt is still buzzing too much from the last kiss, despite the cold shower, and doesn’t want to test the limits of his control. Dinner seems like a safe option. Gives him more time to calm down, to stop being so aroused just by looking at Techie’s lips.

 

Dinner is the same as every one before it. Except when Matt catches Techie grinning up at him through translucent lashes. Matt can’t help but smile back.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My aesthetic: Techie calling Matt 'Mattie'.
> 
> Warning: references to past abuse, and a ton of smut.

They always keep their make out sessions refined to their quarters, not even holding hands in public. They’re not afraid of the stigma; rather, it would feel strange for either of them, both intensely private people, to allow others into this part of their life.

 

They do allow, sometimes, if they’re feeling particularly daring, to press their legs together under the table in the cafeteria. Or Matt will stand especially close behind Techie in the food line, so that he can feel his breath on the back of his neck, and the warmth of his body. To the unawares, these actions would not hint anything untoward. But to the two of them, they speak volumes.

 

They do it often though, make out, in either of their quarters. Techie always seems to have his lips on Matt’s throat, and Matt his hands in Techie’s hair. Matt still tries to stop Techie noticing the effect he has on his body, making sure their hips aren’t pressed together as they lay beside each other. But he can’t help himself, as soon as Techie begins to kiss him, he feels the blood rush to his cock.

 

That is until one evening, when they’re making out on Matt’s bed, laying side by side, and Techie unexpectedly grabs Matt by the hips, and pulls him flush against him. Matt gasps, and tries to wriggle away, but surely Techie has felt it, how hard he is, God he is so embarrassed, so ashamed…

 

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry Techie, I try not to, but I can’t help it…’

 

‘For God’s sake Matt, I’m a fully grown man!’ Techie says, and pulls him closer, insistently. ‘I know that you’re- that you’re… erect.’ He blushes. ‘I am too. I mean, Matt, I want you.’

 

Techie says it again, softer. ‘I want you.’

 

He places his hand over Matt’s cock, palming him through his trousers. Matt gasps and trembles at the touch, and his hand goes to Techie’s wrist, as though to pull it away, but instead he pulls him closer, starts thrusting against Techie’s hand.

 

God he’s wanted this for so long, so many cold showers after a session in Techie’s room, or jerking off quickly in his bed at night and trying to pretend it isn’t Techie’s soft pale body be sees behind his eyelids, and now it’s real, his hand is touching him right there, and his lips are on Matt’s throat, and his hand, his hand, oh God, oh God, oh _GOD._

 

‘Stop, Techie, stop! Stop or I’ll- I’ll-’ Matt gasps. He is shaking now, trembling all over, and if Techie doesn’t stop touching him right now he’s going to come in his pants. He can’t remember ever being this turned on before, it’s almost painful. His fingers twitch with need to reach down into his pants and just- Oh god if he could just-

 

Techie is breathing hard, eyes sparkling, and so dilated there is hardly any blue iris.

 

Matt raises himself up over Techie’s body, and forces him over onto his back. Matt firmly plants his elbows either side of Techie’s face, hands petting his hair. Matt kisses and licks Techie’s collarbone, like Techie does to him, and the man beneath him trembles. Matt can feel his erection pressing against Techie’s thigh, and tries his hardest not to just _rub._

 

Matt can’t wait anymore, he needs to see more of Techie, more skin, more contact, more flushed pink skin, dotted with freckles. He moves his body further down Techie’s, and hooks his fingers in the hem of Techie’s yellow shirt…

 

Techie freezes, hands coming down to wrap around Matt’s wrists. ‘Mattie…’

 

‘Please Techie. Let me see you.’ Matt voice cracks as he begs.

 

Techie releases Matt’s wrists, and allows him move his shirt up to expose his stomach, bunching the material around his chest.

 

Matt freezes, eyes widening. Techie turns his head into the pillow, so Matt can’t see his expression.

 

Long, thin, silvery scars line the soft swell of Techie’s belly, parallel to the waistband of his trousers.

 

‘Techie,’ Matt breathes. ‘What happened?’

 

Techie is still not looking at Matt. ‘My master - former master… She was not very nice.’

 

Matt reaches and runs his finger over a scar. The scar feels imperceptible from the surrounding skin.  A sharp, clean blade, then. Very deliberate action, not to leave a jagged scar. It would have hurt Techie, a lot.

 

He feels his temper start to rise. He wants to kill whoever did this to Techie. He’d rip them limb from limb… He takes a deep breath. Calm. Calm down.

 

God, Techie is so _soft_. Matt runs his fingers down the line of ginger hair that leads down to Techie’s trousers.

 

‘You’re the loveliest thing I’ve ever seen.’ Matt doesn’t quite mean to say this aloud, but it makes Techie look him back in the eyes, so he doesn’t mind.

 

Matt doesn’t know quite what else to say, so he lowers his face to kiss along one of the scars. He’s heard of the phrase ‘kiss it better’, although no one has ever kissed Matt better. Maybe he can kiss Techie better. The kisses turn into sucks, which turn into licks, and soon Techie is again shuddering underneath Matt, his hands coming to tangle in Matt’s yellow mop of hair, as he softly whimpers ‘Matt… Oh Matt.’

 

Matt is very aware of Techie’s erection pressing against his chest as he tongues at Techie’s stomach. Matt loops his fingers just under the waistband of Techie’s trousers.

 

‘Techie, can I…? Can I-?’ he asks. ‘ _Please._ ’

 

Techie nods, and raises his hips, an almost frantic look in his eyes, as Matt slides his trousers down his narrow hips. They manage them awkwardly over Techie’s splayed legs. Techie’s baggy boxers are pulled down slightly in the process, exposing more ginger hair and the head of Techie’s erection. Matt feels his mouth become dry, and he can’t look away. He is now kneeling in between Techie’s legs, his thighs spread over Matt’s.

 

‘Matt,’ Techie reaches towards him. ‘Your shirt. Take – take it off.’ Techie’s yellow shirt is still bunched up under his armpits, just exposing one pink nipple. He looks absolutely debauched, yet utterly angelic. Matt’s cock aches.

 

Matt reaches up and pulls his shirt off quickly, and throws it aside, not exactly sure what Techie will find appealing in his brawny body smattered in moles.

 

Techie exhales loudly when Matt removes his shirt.

 

‘Matt,’ he breathes. ‘You’re so _big_.’

 

Matt feels his ears go pink, and he looks away from Techie to the twisted sheets beneath them. Techie thinks he is too big too, he’s notice his ungainliness, his awkward oversized body… He feels shame flood his system.

 

‘You’re so _strong_ ,’ Techie continues, not having noticed Matt’s disheartened expression.

 

Matt turns back to Techie, incredulous. Surely he didn’t find this, hulking, large body… attractive?

 

‘God Mattie,’ Techie props himself up on an elbow, and reaches forward with the other. Matt tries not to stare at the way his cock presses up harder against the thin cotton of his underwear as he leans forward. ‘You’re so strong,’ he repeats, tracing a hand over Matt’s tense abdominal muscles. ‘You could break me,’ he says in a small voice.

 

‘Techie, I would never- I would never hurt you,’ Matt insists. But Techie is biting on his lower lip, and runs a hand down Matt’s bicep and triceps, which makes Matt think maybe he meant more along the lines of… _oh._

‘Can I touch you?’ Matt asks, reaching forward to where Techie’s cock is still peaking out of his too big underwear.

 

‘Yes,’ Techie breathes. ‘Anywhere.’

 

As soon as Matt’s fingers brush over Techie’s erection, Techie arches his back and let’s out an obscene noise which makes Matt’s eyes widen. He shuffles down the bed, quickly pushing Techie’s underwear down his legs. Just as quick, he moves back up to where Techie is-

 

Uncertainty strikes Matt. Of course he has touched himself before, more often than he’d care to admit, but it’s infinitely different now. He’s often rather rough and hurried when he touches himself. Right now, he’s never wanted to be more gentle in his life.

 

Techie is trembling slightly, and Matt reaches forward, wraps his hand around Techie’s cock. He feels Techie’s thighs tense around him as he gently, so gently, runs his hand up, and down, and-

 

Techie groans, and grips the sheets tight, and twist them in his fist. His eyes are clenched shut. His cock is dark red, and swollen, a dribble of pre-come on the tip. Matt smears it along him. The angle is different to usual, and Techie is small than Matt, but smoother. Matt adjusts his grip slightly.

 

‘Is this okay?’ Matt whispers, his voice suddenly hoarse.

 

‘Uh- uh- oh, Matt,’ is Techie’s response. He’s started to thrust up into Matt’s fist, each thrust coupled with a sharp intake of breath.

 

Matt uses his other hand to cup Techie’s balls, like he likes it when he touches himself, and picks up the pace with his other hand, then runs his thumb over the tip of Techie’s penis, then goes back to stroking, quicker, quicker. The tip of Techie’s cock is so dark red, throbbing and slick, Matt almost wants to lean down, use his mouth, but he wouldn’t know how…

 

‘Oh god, oh Mattie, ah _AH._ ’ Techie’s body convulses and writhes under Matt’s hand. He comes with a sob, striping come across his belly, and down Matt’s hand. Matt brings his hand to his mouth, tastes Techie’s come with the tip of his tongue. Techie peers down at his through translucent eyelashes, a half smile curling on his lips.

 

‘Mattie,’ he smiles, reaching out to stroke his clothed thigh.

 

Matt’s cock is throbbing, pressing hard and uncomfortably against his trousers. If he can just make it to the refresher, he could take care of himself…

 

But Techie reaches forward further, hooks his finger in Matt’s waistband, and pulls him forward onto him for a kiss. Their chests collide, Techie’s come smearing in between them. And Matt can’t help but thrust himself against Techie’s naked thigh, his tongue between Techie’s lips, and his fingers combing through his long hair, oh god it feels so good, if he just keeps rubbing, keeps – OH.

 

Matt comes with a groan. Techie gently caresses his neck, as he stops keening, and goes boneless on top of of him. When he recovers, Matt draws back off Techie’s come crusted chest. His own torso is no better.

 

‘I’ll get a washcloth,’ he says, sliding off the bed and to the refresher.

 

He can’t help catch his reflection in the mirror – he is flushed, and blotchy, his hair mused and sweaty. He has Techie’s come slicked on his stomach. That was his first time, ever, doing a sexual act with someone. Techie’s too, he suspects. He had told Matt he was his first kiss, so Matt would assume it was the same for… other things.

 

Matt hurries back with the soapy cloth, and wipes down Techie’s belly first. Techie watches him. He is still naked, bar his pushed up top. He’s not made an effort to cover himself back up, his legs still spread suggestively, his cock soft on his pale thigh. Matt quickly wipes himself down too, once Techie is clean, and pulls his top back down. He stands up off the bed again.

 

‘I- I need to change my shorts,’ he says.

 

Techie props himself up on his elbow. ‘You could – just take them off altogether.’

 

Matt hesitates, he’s not sure what for, Techie has almost seen everything of him anyway. But he still turns his back while he pulls his trousers and shorts down, and wipes the come off his cock, and from his pubic hair. He quickly moves back to the bed, and clambers next to Techie, taking him in his arms.

 

‘Can I sleep here tonight, Mattie?’

 

‘Yes – yes, of course. You don’t mind the bed?’

 

‘Not if you sleep on the edge. I won’t roll out then.’

 

Matt tightens his arms around Techie’s slight body. ‘I’ll protect you.’

 

He doesn’t just mean now, he means forever. Always. But he doesn’t say that out loud. Not yet, at least.


End file.
